


A Super Massage

by LindaLang



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaLang/pseuds/LindaLang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl accidentally injures Cat Grant while saving her, so as Linda Danvers she offers a massage. It ends up being a little sexier than Kara planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Super Massage

It had been an eventful morning already for Kara as she had decided to do a quick flyover of the city before reporting in to work. A police chase and a building fire, typical events in National City, but usually not both before 9am. The real kicker was when a bomb went off in one of the skyscrapers decorating the cityscape, and Supergirl was quick on the scene to assist in any way she could. Cat Grant had just so happened to be on that road and was quite perturbed when her driver unexpectedly stopped and her laptop flew off of her lap to fall to the floor of the car. She angrily demanded to know what the problem was and then noticed the commotion outside and commented that it wouldn’t be a slow news day, at least. She caught sight of Supergirl flying around and assisting and smiled, already seeing the headline in her head. She stepped out of the car to get a better look and then heard a strange groaning sound, catching sight of a slab of concrete falling straight towards her, faster than she could hope to react to. She grunted as she felt a force impact her, but it wasn’t the concrete slab, it was the Girl of Steel swooping down to save her. “My hero.” Cat stated with a bit of a playful smirk on her lips, hiding the relief she felt at being saved as only she could.

Supergirl paused for just a moment to smile back at Cat before flying back up to resume helping. Soon enough things were well in hand and she was able to change back into her civilian identity and went into work, already a bit late. It was about the time that the elevator doors opened that she remembered she had been too distracted to get Cat’s latte, but she had already been spotted by the staff there so she couldn’t just fly off now. She hurried in and started mentally preparing an apology when Cat’s personal elevator opened up the head of CatCo walked in, a noticeable hitch in her step and a look of mild annoyance on her face. She immediately started issuing out orders for reporters to cover certain events and asked if anyone had covered the bombing, and with that bit of business taken she started limping towards her office. “Kiera, don’t think I didn’t notice that you’re not holding my latte.” Cat stated, giving her assistant a disapproving glare as she ignored Kara’s attempts at an explanation. “My office. Now.” She ordered firmly.

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara stated, mentally kicking herself for forgetting to stop for the latte on her way in. She mentally prepared herself for an icy scolding and entered Cat’s office. Cat was already sitting at her desk, grimacing slightly as she gently rubbed her leg and flexed it a bit. “Are you all right, Ms. Grant?” Kara inquired, both in genuine concern and in hopes that she could circumvent the scolding for forgetting the coffee.

Cat’s gaze lifted up, her eyes speaking volumes that she hadn’t missed the misdirection, but she chose for the moment to answer the question rather than ignore it. “Supergirl.” She stated, letting that simple statement hang in the moment, thick with implication.

Kara’s eyes widened just slightly, but she kept her cool for the moment. “Wha… what about her?” She inquired, trying her best to mask the nervousness in her face.

Cat watched her with knowing eyes for a moment and then nodded almost imperceptibly towards her leg. “I ran into her on the way in to work.” She stated in a tone that seemed to suggest Kara should have already known that. “Let’s just say she was a little rougher than normal… at least before I had done my afternoon yoga.” She stated, just a hint of naughtiness in her tone as if she were suggesting they had done something unseemly. She paused for a few moments before she she elaborated, a slight smirk curling up the corner of her mouth at the slightly surprised and confused look on Kara’s face.* That bombing I mentioned… she saved me from a closed casket funeral.” She stated a bit flatly, her expression changing to one of boredom. “Anyway, I WAS going to ask you why you were late, and why you forgot my latte, but I decided I didn’t care. You can go.” She stated dismissively, gesturing a quick shooing flick of her fingers as she turned to the papers on her desk.

Kara knew that Cat’s discomfort was because of her so she felt a bit guilty. That was why she said it… she was pretty sure. “Would you like me to… rub it for you?”

Cat turned her attention back to Kara, her eyebrows lifting in surprise, an almost sultry look of interest in her eyes now.” Oh? That’s not exactly in your job description, Kiera. You’re not going to claim sexual harassment afterwards… will you?” She inquired, her tone suggestive and her expression definitely seductive.

Kara swallowed nervously, her eyes widening as she fumbled over her words. “Of course not! It’s not… sexual. I can see that you’re in pain… I just want to help!” She stated quickly, her expression quite like a deer in the headlights.

“Hmm…” Cat responded ambiguously, as if not buying her excuse. She tilted her head slightly as she blinked, a small gesture of acceptance, and then the seductive smile returned in full force, a beckoning finger curling as she pushed herself away from her desk a bit and turned in her chair, stretching out a bit so Kara would have full access to her legs. She didn’t even need to say anything aloud, Kara had already scurried over in front of her, drawn in like a sailor to a siren’s call. She paused there, nervously reconsidering the situation as she realized this was not like the gentle backrubs she occasionally gave Alex, practice for touching people without hurting them. This didn’t seem innocent at all, and she wondered just what she was getting herself into. But this was her boss… she had suggested this… it definitely wasn’t sexual harassment. What did that make it, then? Cat placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and pushed her gently, yet firmly, to her knees. “Chop chop, Kiera.” She stated a bit teasingly.

Kara reached out slowly and gently took Cat’s sore leg into her hands, being careful not to press with any of her enhanced strength. She was glad she had practiced this… but it had been a while. “How’s that, Ms. Grant?” Kara inquired nervously, afraid of hurting the fragile, very human woman as she gently massaged her leg.

“A little harder… mmm… that’s it. Just like that.” Cat crooned softly, leaning back in her chair more and closing her eyes as she felt the knots in her calf muscle being worked gently out. She made soft throaty noises of approval, content for the moment to let Kara massage her without direction.

If anyone had been watching, they might have wondered if Kara was worshipping Cat’s leg by the way she was caressing it, paying close attention to the leg, Cat, and her breathing. The latter of which was getting to her most of all… those soft groans and sighs, the languishing shifts in the chair, the silky smooth skin beneath her hands, the gentle sweet aroma of Cat’s perfume… they were all burned into every one of Kara’s enhanced senses. She simply had not been ready for such an overwhelming experience.

“You have strong hands…” Cat cooed softly in approval, gazing down at the superheroine-in-disguise through half-lidded eyes as Kara’s hands moved slightly upwards, getting closer to the knee now. Cat gave no signs of disapproval, in fact she seemed downright encouraging as she shifted lower in her seat, stretching her leg out to let Kara have even more access. She let out a soft groaning sound as Kara’s nimble hands found an especially tense knot and all but melted underneath her Kryptonian hands. “Yes…” She let out in a raspy groan, arching her back a bit in enjoyment as her eyes fluttered closed again.

Kara gulped a bit audibly, her cheeks flushing from the sounds that Cat was making, the way she was sinuously squirming in her seat, and just from being so close to her. She looked up towards Cat’s face, fascinated by the rapturous expression that was a result of Kara’s ministrations. She could only imagine what someone would think if they walked up and peered through the very see through glass wall of Cat’s office… they’d likely see Cat leaned back and moaning softly… Kara on her knees and leaning down, the desk obscuring exactly what she was doing. The assumptions they’d make would be quite understandable… but that wasn’t stopping Kara from continuing. If she ended up getting stared at, she’d just have to keep her head down until people stopped whispering behind her back. She knew she wasn’t doing anything wrong… right?

“A little higher… mmmmmm harder. That’s it… that’s it.” Cat groaned out softly, her breath deepening as she got even more into the massage. Her chest heaved with her breath, her hips swiveling just a bit as soft sighs and groans escaped her sultry lips. Her face was flushing more and more with every passing moment, her pupils dilating as the endorphins flooded through her bloodstream. Kara could hear the blood pumping through Cat’s veins… she could smell the pheromones as Cat enjoyed herself, and the Kryptonian could not help but be enraptured by the experience. Every breath, every move, every touch and every sigh was overwhelming her super senses, more than that the sheer sultriness of Cat Grant was radiating off her like never before.

Cat’s movements became quicker and a bit stiffer, her breathing deepening even more, her squirming was pushing more and more of her leg into Kara’s hands, which she worked with diligent care, like it was the most precious of things. Then a sound issued forth from Cat’s lips like a great breathy sigh as her back arched fully, her breath catching in her throat as the tension melted from her body. Kara never thought she had ever seen anything quite so beautiful and alluring and she could not help herself, she planted a very soft kiss on Cat’s inner thigh, just past her knee. She immediately feared that she had stepped over the line, but the gentle feel of Cat’s fingertips brushing through her hair reassured her.

Cat let out a gentle sigh as she relaxed and then brushed a fingertip over Kara’s cheek and curled her index finger underneath her chin to gently lift her head up so they made eye contact, noting the obvious flushing of Kara’s cheeks.* Mmm. Kiera?” Cat crooned out softly.

“Ye… “ Kara coughed as the word stuck in her throat in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. “Um… yes, Ms. Grant?”

“That will be all, Thank you. You may go now.” Cat stated, her expression strangely halfway between sultry and alluring and that of dismissal and indifference.

Kara stared up into Cat’s smoldering gaze, lost in her eyes… lost in the moment. Then the words sunk in and she felt a brief moment of confusion before remembering where they were. She coughed nervously and stood up, brushing herself off a she cast a quick glance towards the news room. If anyone had been watching, they had already covertly returned to their normal routine, so she breathed a soft sigh of relief for now. “Um… yes, Ms. Grant.” She started walking towards the door, awash in confusion, unsure of how she felt about what had just occurred.

“Oh, and Kiera?” Cat called out as Kara approached the door.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” Kara inquired a bit too eagerly as she turned to look at Cat, already having returned to the very picture of the professional business woman, as if nothing had just occurred.

“Don’t forget to go get that latte.” She stated, almost a bit coldly. She waited until Kara had taken another step towards the door, noting the expression of confused disappointment on her face. “Oh, and Kiera? Get yourself some lunch as well… you look simply ravenous.” She stated with a bit of a playful smirk on her lips. The way she had said it made it sound more like she had said “ravishing”.

Kara was caught now between confusion and almost a strange happiness, but she wasn’t sure if she should actually feel complimented since Cat hadn’t actually given her a compliment. It was going to bug her, so she had to ask, even if she wasn’t given a straight answer. “Ms. Grant?” She paused just long enough to catch the interested gaze of Cat once again, though only the eyes showed interest, her face looked bored. “How was the massage?” She inquired, sounding a bit like a little kid hoping for approval.

Cat smirked, and the expression reminded Kara of Cat’s namesake, a feline that had just found itself a new toy. The Kryptonian felt a shiver run through her body, though she wasn’t entirely sure why. “It was… mmm… Super.” She stated in a knowing tone, locking gazes with Kara for a tense moment as she gave her a simply ravishing smirk, and then the moment was over and she gestured dismissively with her fingers as she started looking over the stories that had already been submitted that morning.

Kara paused for a moment, letting the whole experience process in her head, but it was going to take more than a moment so she just nodded while blushing and stepped out, passing by Winn who was trying a bit too hard to appear busy. He glanced up at Kara as she passed. “Everything… ok with Cat?” He asked, working a bit too hard at keeping his tone one of innocent inquiry.

Kara’s eyebrow quirked up in suspicion, but decided against calling attention to what Winn may or may not know. Somethings were best left unsaid. “Sure… they’re… Super.” She stated ambiguously, taking a page out of Cat’s book, and then headed towards the elevator without another word, a playful smile on her lips, not even having to look back at him to know the wheels were turning in his head as he tried to figure out what she meant by that. But the elevator doors closed, leaving nothing but unspoken questions.

The end… for now?


End file.
